A Little Too Excited
by melissaturkey
Summary: If you read my other fan fic blood or chocolate , you'll see that this is it in another set of characters perspective...Basically its about a human girl fighting her parents to be with her loup-garou boyfriend...R&R!
1. A Little Too Excited

**A Little Too Excited**

**Its not an update but it does pertain to my story ….**

**This is a little thing with the characters I created in my fan fic Blood or Chocolate (check it out if you haven't and review) **

**I do not own the loup-garou or any other of Mrs. Klause's amazing themes or characters but I ****do ****own Jacque and Charlie and some of the other places and characters in this one-shot. See blood or chocolate (my ff) chapter 6 for some Jacque/Charlotte background. **

**This is just a little something I wrote to stave off writers block for blood or chocolate. I may do more I haven't decided yet, maybe if I run into more blocks…what do you think? R&R!**

**A Little Too Excited **_(p.s. I was feeling a strong twilight influence when writing this so notice a few Jacque/Edward similarities, but Jacque has a personality all his own, trust me, I created this one.) (a/n: this dabble is _strictly_ romance, no drama and complications…just a girl and her loup-garou in a barn loft….)_

**Charlotte's PoV**

We walked arm in arm down the street toward our secret hide away in old Reilly's loft. We would have to be careful using it now that that other pack bought the land. Oh well for tonight it was ours.

Jacque didn't say anything as he took me in his arms and carried me up to our pile of hay in the loft. He laid me gently down and kissed me lightly.

He was so careful with me, I didn't want him to be careful. I wanted him to be wild with me, to bite me and make-out with me like he would one of his own, but he didn't. He was too concerned with my safety. Afraid he might change and destroy something. Or me. Jacque had quite the temper when he was in "wolf" form and he did not want me in the middle of it.

I kissed him back with more force and Jacque let us enjoy the sweet burning sensation of a mildly rough kiss and the desire that bubbled from it but too soon he pulled away like always. He was way too aware of our five year age difference.

I opened my mouth to his hoping to catch him off guard. I did and took the initiative to push him back into the hay and run my hands up his chest.

"Charlie…" He started, taking my hands in his.

"What?" I asked defensively.

"You're doing it again."

"Doing what? I'm trying to get my boyfriend a little exited for once. Is that so wrong?"

"Yes, when he's a violent monster and is five years older than the minor girlfriend in question. Besides I get way too excited anyway with out you helping me along." He smirked down at me and kissed me lightly once more.

"I don't mind helping you along." I murmured against his neck when he pulled me into a tight embrace, letting my fingers trail down to the button of his jeans.

He held my hands again. "I know you don't, that's the problem." Jacque shook his head and smirked, "How about this, I'll give you control for a few minutes and then it goes back to me. We'll take turns."

"I like that idea…." I said kissing him deeper than he would have dared pushing my body against him, willing him to respond.

Jacque, to speak figuratively was only human, or should I say only male and that fact alone was in charge as he pressed back, hands trailing all over making me shiver in delight, goose bumps rising along my body until he noticed and kissed them away.

I wanted to do something great while I was in control, but a little under a year with Jacque and no previous relationship gave me little experience to deal with, not when Jacque was so adamant our relationship stay PG-13, nothing above even in the most heated of our moments…

I kissed him again distracting his mouth so I could slide my fingers up under his shirt, I had down this before, but nothing could beat the feel of his warm smooth skin under my hands. Jacque, knowing what I wanted took off his shirt, "I don't care if you're in control, that's it." He mumbled into my lips as I pushed him down once more and kissed his nipples until they were hard under my lips. I bit one lightly experimentally, to see what rough movements would arouse him, it took a few more bites and kisses and licks before he pushed me down into the hay, taking control in a good way.

He kissed me and bit my tongue enough to sate the animal desire I had filled him with, he took to trailing his hands up and down my body kissing, nibbling at my neck moaning into my skin as I passed my hands under the back side of his pants, he had a tight ass. I knew he would, he is after all the fittest guy I know but, it still made me pant to actually feel it. I licked my tongue over his enjoying his taste…

Jacque really took control now, he was allowing us to go much further than ever actually taking off my jeans to run his hands up and down my smooth legs, along the inside of my thighs…I couldn't move or speak as he moved his mouth down there to run kisses up and down my inner thigh, he was driving me crazy with desire, and he knew it too, he was keeping me from exciting him too much…

But then he moved on to my shirt. He tugged it up so he could graze his lips and tongue over the sensitive skin of my abdomen. It tickled in a turned on kind of way and I wanted his lips on more sensitive skin, the skin of my breasts. I wanted to feel his reaction to them. They weren't big but they weren't small either, I had always though they fit my body, but I wanted to see what he thought, feel what he thought. Taking control again I tugged my shirt up more, ignoring the scratchiness of the hay beneath me, I slid his hands up to feel my bra…

"Stables! We can have horses for guests to ride like in Virginia!" Vivian, that new pack bitch was telling her mate as he showed her the stables.

Jacque who had virtually given into me froze. I silently cursed the new pack leaders, I had liked her earlier she and I have lots in common I think, but that did not mean I didn't curse to the bowls of hell for interrupting me when I was finally getting my boyfriend of a year to loose control…

I was silently praying she wouldn't ask her mate to see the lofts when I heard the leader chuckle softly, "Come on babe, and I'll show you the rest of the place."

He knew! He knew we were here he must have smelled us…she must have been too excited about the new place to notice! I silently thanked him and we waited until they were out of my hearing range before Jacque tugged my shirt back down and handed me my pants.

"Damn them." I cursed.

Jacque ignored my comment until he had his shirt back on and I was fully dressed. "Awe well…serves me right for getting a little too excited.."

**I hoped you liked my attempt to wave off writers block with a different story …I'm aware its not very good but give me your opinions anyway…tell me if you like it and would like Jacque and Charlotte's story to continue…if it does I assure you Blood or Chocolate will still be my first priority and that the plot to this will get more interesting then: will he get excited?**

**R&R, I really need to know if you like this …please tell me and be honest if it sucks say so and I will abandon ship. **


	2. Hysterical Mum

**Want to know what's going on with Charlotte and Jacque while the other pack is getting settled? I do so hopefully this will make this "one shot" more interesting….**

**Keeping the title ****"A Little Too Excited****" though…it just sort of fits….**

**Anyway I don't own any of Annette Curtis Klause's characters mentioned in this story but I do own everything else, Charlie, Jacque, Madge, Isaac, etc. Green Mountain Valley, the town…**

**A Little Too Excited **

**Chapter 2: Hysterical Mom**

**Charlie's PoV**

When I arrived home that night mom was having a fit, Dad was trying to calm her but he could only do so much, when she saw me I thought she was going to give birth to a cow right there on the living room couch.

"You're back!" She squalled when she saw me, and all the ranting and raving that she was doing when I came in only got worse and this time it was directed at me. Where was my attention seeking twerp of a little brother when I needed him?

"Yes mom, I'm back." I said dully starting toward the stairs for my bedroom.

"Oh no you don't! Charlotte Ann Grant get your toosh on this couch right now!" Her voice reached sonar levels as she continued, "_He _ripped apart the entire store _again _and you still ran off with him. That store is your family's only source of income and if you don't care about _what he is _then you should at least care about that!" I had heard this time and time again, I could swear dogs were barking down the street this time.

"You are only sixteen…" blah, blah, I rolled my eyes, blah, I could not count how many times in the last year I had heard this one sided argument. But I would not respond, the bigger person always let the irrational ones rave and I was too tired and defeated to care to even try and look like I was paying attention tonight.

I sat through about an hour of this before Dad finally got her clamed down and Simon finally made his presence known, I loved the little guy but sometimes I think he waited until after mom was finished yelling at me to come and show his solidarity, the little coward.

If you have never experienced a hysterical, raving mother than you do not know the pain that is inflicted upon me daily, if it wasn't my loup-garou boyfriend, it was my loup-garou best friend, if it wasn't her then it was that I wore too many "showy" clothes or that I wasn't in enough school activities. I think my mother wanted to recreate her youth through me and make me do everything her way but that was not going to happen anytime in the near future.

I was finally able to hug my parents, ruffle Simon's hair, and head to bed unfortunately my mom called up the stairs "Don't you want supper honey?"

"No, I already ate with _him." _Jacque's name was not uttered in this house.

"Okay sweetie." Dad called back but I could already hear her on her soap box again before I could even walk two steps 12 year old Simon was rushing past me on the stairs, "She's at it again." was all that was distinguishable from the blond blur as it sped past me. Now if that isn't shady parenting when your kids run away from you, I don't know what is.

I entered my room and shut the door hard signaling I wanted to be left alone, and locked the door besides. I went to my bedroom window, opened it and threw one of the many rocks I had in the old cleaned up butter container on my desk, sat down on my desk chair prepared for a long chat with my best friend.

Adelaide opened the window before I could through another one.

"Hysterical mum?" She asked.

"Tell me about it." I said as shouting erupted in the kitchen below, it was going to be a long night.

**So how did you like it? I finally found Charlie's personality and internal voice, she's got a very dry humor and I love it!! Hope you do too. **

**Read and Review!! I want to know if its more interesting now that you're starting to get to know the characters, I plan on some chapters in Jacque's perspective too so you know him better, he's actually a very honorable guy and my new fan girl crush (though I created him, so I don't know what it would be called then…) **

**R&R!! melissaturkey **


	3. Gloomy

**Disclaimer: I do own most of the characters and this setting. I do not own certain loup-garou characters mentioned that belong to Ms. Klause. **

**A Little Too Excited **

**Chapter 3: Gloomy**

Getting up in the morning is hard, especially with a mother like mine poking her head in nagging me to wake. Every morning it's the same at 7:00, "Charlie sweetie? Time to wake up." The same words over and over, everyday. If she woke me one day with "Charlie sweetie? _It's _time to wake up." I might have a cow. Only one word difference I know but she's that predictable.

Just like its predictable that every morning after I shower, dress and eat cereal she will glower at Adelaide, who comes to walk with me to school every morning. She cant openly say anything bad against Adelaide, she's practically a saint, but she can however shoot her looks and make her feel distinctly uncomfortable every time she comes over.

It was a relief to get out of the house.

Adelaide started talking about a guy from school and even though I knew I should listen, after all she always listens to me, but I just couldn't keep my mind from drifting back to yesterday, with Jacque in our loft.

That was the farthest we'd gone in our year together. Sad but true and I couldn't help replay it over and over in my mind. I licked my lips deviously as I thought of ways to test his excitement tonight.

"You're not listening." Adelaide sighed puffing out air so her auburn bangs flew up away from her green eyes in an unconscious but familiar gesture of exasperation.

"What was your first clue?" I asked apologetically, giving her a sheepish grin.

"Well if the far away expression and licking of lips didn't give it away, I'd say the fact that you didn't respond when I said I was doing your twelve year old brother confirmed it." Adelaide laughed spouting out a long sentence while doing so in a rush of breath and a breeze. Adelaide did everything so gracefully, so effortlessly, an advantage of being a loup-garou I envied deeply.

"And now you're feeling sorry for your self." Adelaide confirmed, reading me well.

"It's not at all fair that you're so perfect." I told her glancing back to where Simon was walking a block behind with his friends. "I wish I was loup-garou."

"Oh hush." Adelaide scoffed looping her arm around mine.

Just then a familiar engine growled behind me. A old pickup in need of serious internal and external repair, driven by the only guy to ever make me blush: Jacque Lefevre.

"Charlie." He called over the roar of the truck through his open window. "Adelaide." He nodded at her in acknowledgement and she returned it. "Would you ladies like a ride?"

"In case you haven't noticed I only live three blocks from school, Jacque." I teased but ran around the truck to climb in anyway.

Adelaide shook her head. "No thanks Jacque. See you at school in an hour Charlie."

And she walked away shaking her head in amusement.

"How'd she know?" I asked reaching over to kiss him while he surprisingly did drive me toward the schoolhouse.

"She doesn't actually. You are making it to school on time today." He squeezed my hand with his free one, "I just wanted to see you before I went to work."

"Work?" I cocked an eyebrow.

"Giles thought it would do me good to help your dad pick up the store today."

"Oh Sweet Moon!" I had picked up a lot of the loup-garou phrases and though I refrained from using them around my parents they tended to pop out in times like these.

"Yeah, I don't think he realizes that your mom will be there and will ultimately kill me or I'll loose control and the store will be more worse off then it already is."

"But..But I thought Giles liked us? Why is he torturing you and _me_ this way!"

"_You_?" Jacque arched his brows.

"Yes imagine my sorrow when I come to the store after school and find my mother standing in the pool of blood around your body!" The sad thing was I was only half joking.

"Thanks for the faith angel, thanks for the faith." Jacque kissed me before pulling me out his door with him. We had parked in front of the school and as per usual he had to walk me to the door.

"Well don't come running to me when she clobbers you with a dull bread knife and hacks your head off."

"Such violence in the morning? Really Charlotte?" He teased kissing me lightly on the lips in the doorway.

"Be careful." I said seriously.

"I will angel." He kissed me once more before walking back to his truck and driving to meet his doom.

I really was gloomy today.

**This was a terrible chapter I know! But it had to be done because Charlie was being temperamental and would not be funny….**

**So gloom yes that is my punishment! But you'd rather Charlie have a gloomy day than Vivian right? I promise the chapter of all plot revealing will be ready for that story at least by Monday! Don't hurt me for working on this when I'm in a funk. I cant destroy my own stuff! That's what this dabble is for! **

**Review and tell me how to improve this for your tastes I really want to know!!**

**Review! Review! Review!**

**Hugs and stuff, melissaturkey **


	4. Death

**See earlier disclaimers**

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to deangirl67 for giving me a name for Charlie's #1 fan. (previously I called him in my head and in my drafts "Charlie's #1 fan" and that was getting a bit old, she totally bailed me out just in time too, since I had this chapter planned for you!) **

**A Little Too Excited**

**Chapter 4: Death **

I walked into homeroom with the same gloomy expression Jacque left me with. Really was Giles trying to get him killed?

"Hey Charlie!" Caylon called from his desk between Adelaide's and mine. Caylon, the boy who had become a friend for the sole purpose of passing our notes back and forth discreetly was always excited to see me, today looked to be no exception despite my clear "back-off" expression.

Adelaide saw the look and as soon as I was seated and kept him busy with a note to pass to me: _what's up I didn't expect you for another hour at least, its not like we learn anything in homeroom anyhow-addy_

_Giles told him to help Dad clean up the shop today. He's dead. -who do you think?_

_Ya sorry just being considerate for Caylon so he can better eavesdrop on our notes. _

_Caylon we love you but stop it, pass to addy. _

_Alright so who's dead Giles or hubby?_

_I wish you would quit calling him that!_

_You wish though._

_I do. Moving on, they both are. Jacque by mom, Giles by me. _

_I swear you are the only person secure enough to joke about killing the leader and get away with it, I'm part of the pack and even I have barely said four words to him, you on the other hand, a human, I must add, have gelato time with him every Thursday afternoon. _

_We started hanging back in junior high when he was helping with the library staff at the school and we bonded over books. _

_Right cause you both love mysteries and you have your loup-garou fascination, yeah I know I was there remember Char? _

_Yeah, well anyway he is dying this afternoon if something happens to Jacque._

_Again only you Char, only you. _

_Ah crap Dasher! Talk to you at lunch _

So after Adelaide stuffed the note away in a pocket and the deplorable Miss. Dasher moved on down the isle I felt a little better. Speaking of Miss. Dasher she didn't look like she had dashed in several decades.

Giles wouldn't let anyone hurt Jacque right? I mean he was his brother-in-law and mostly why we were together: after bumping into me enough times at Giles and Jacqueline's he finally decided to hang out with me himself, even if I was only 15 at the time and all else is history. Giles wouldn't let my mom hurt him. He was my friend, an _old _friend admittedly, but a good one.

Lunch couldn't come soon enough, classes dragged by in a blur, I really couldn't concentrate on the subjects when I imagined Jacque trapped in the tiny grocery store with my parents! I sat at the table surveying my friends.

Only in Green Mountain Valley can you come across social groups like this: of different species hanging together in an impossible balance. Only here. At my table alone there was a flawless example: out of the ten of us there was six loup-garou and four humans an even then the humans were not out-numbered.

We thrived. Ann and I couldn't be more sassy and out-spoken when Jean-Luc and Louis tried to talk us down, Caylon despite being a push over when it came to what I wanted could easily stand his own against Tasha, Janie and Corinne and they were the toughest off the bunch!

Daniel and Adelaide just went with the flow, and they stood by when the rest of us fought for dominance in the group. I always thought that they would be a good couple. It didn't matter on this side of the forest, on this side of the mountain if he was human and she was not, in Green Mountain Valley we made our own rules.

But they were not together. I told Addy over and over that he was into her but she said she just didn't like him that way. And besides Tasha wanted him. Tasha was one of our group but between Adelaide and I, she could just jump off a cliff for all I cared about the snotty blond. She had went after Jacque sometime last year and I never had really forgiven her for it.

A grudge holder, that's me.

Finally the school day ended and I told Simon I was going to see the Librarian, I winked, he understood. For all my little turd of a brother Simon was, he was not like mom with her anti-loup-garou fetish.

He knew I went to see Giles Delvin every Thursday but did he say a word to Mom? No, he covered for me. Though I was pretty positive it was just to prevent yelling from distracting him from his precious videogames. I swear the kid will never get a girlfriend.

I got the forever adoring Caylon to drive me to the Devlin home and then let myself in. As usual in the den sat Giles with our bowls of chocolate gelatos and a new book to discuss. I couldn't help but smile at the familiar site of the old man.

Despite being a hundred and fifty years old he never looked a day over forty until last year when he had a stroke, a simple human stroke that took the effects of good living away from his age-defying body. And even despite that he was still as fit as a man much younger than himself: tall and lean and build with the same graceful muscles that held together most loup-garou. In his day he was probably very stunning.

Some days before he started looking so old, I had imagined him to be my father. He was much more of a commanding presence than my own and he was loup-garou, and that meant everything to me. It was what I wished to be more than anything. But that was impossible and this thought always ruined my fantasy: loup-garou and humans can not have children together, and even if I wanted to I could not deny who my mother was. Because despite everything I was a lot like her. I was stubborn and opinionated and had a lot of her features. So my adoption dreams were futile that was proof, as well as the fact that I could not transform into a beautiful creature of the Moon.

"Well don't just stand there and let your gelato melt!" He scolded in a familiar smooth tease. Really gelato was just a fancy word for ice cream but when I was twelve and asked Giles why he insisted we call it gelato time, he simply replied: it sounds more regal and European: French, Italian. Fun to play like we were I had quickly agreed and it had stuck.

"Well they'll just have to melt then! I have something to say to you." I stated walking to stand before him with my hands at my hips.

"Many years has taught me that when a woman says that it means trouble." Giles smirked. A tease to his voice even now, and I could not really be mad at him. Giles was always amazing with me. He never treated me like a kid. He treated me like a grown up and had called me a woman since I was thirteen and even before that I was a lady. He still calls me Miss Charlotte.

"It is. How dare you order Jacque to help my parents! They'll kill him!"

"You're being a little overdramatic dear, your father would never kill him."

"My mother would!"

"Your mother just needs to work through her issues about loup-garou. Its really not Jacque per say, just what he symbolizes." Giles's calm cool blue eyes pierced mine for a moment then smiled. "Your mother doesn't hate loup-garou."

"You always say that! But its never true! My mom hates my best friend for Moon Sake! Don't tell me she doesn't hate loup-garou I know better!" I was not shouting, I don't think anyone can shout in Giles Delvin's presence, but I was arguing. Anyone else would have been reprimanded but as always Giles made exceptions for me.

"This isn't something we should debate. Sit down and eat your gelato, you can even call Jacque when you are through to see if he is still alive. I am betting he will be fine, but that of course is just the opinion of a silly old man." Giles winked at me and I relaxed.

So we ate and chatted, about everything and anything, despite what I wished for him to be my parent when I was younger, I was glad he wasn't, I could talk to him about things and opinions that I could not express to my parents and there was a sort of a release to that that always kept me coming back for more. I would be so sad when my companion passed on.

"What has got you so glum?" Giles asked kindly.

"Chum." I finished on instinct, Giles smiled and waited for me to respond.

"It's just, I'm gonna miss this. This talking that I cant do with my own parents…when you're gone." I averted my gaze from those piercing calm blue ones.

"It hardly seems fair does it…?" Giles pondered, lost in his own thoughts until pulling out of them suddenly. "You should check up on Jacque's health, should you not?"

"Oh yeah!" I reached for the phone on the end table and called Jacque's cell, it was 5:15 and after a few rings he answered. "Charlie."

"Caller ID?" I asked, relieved.

"Nope if it was that I would have said Jacqueline or Giles when I answered. No, just knew you'd be calling as soon as you could checking up on my sanity."

"No, your health, I was calling to make sure death had not come knocking on your door." It was easy to joke about, knowing he was safe.

"Nope, no death, your dad actually likes me despite what I do to his store monthly. Your mom on the other hand…well it's a good thing she didn't hear it when Isaac agreed to let me take you out tonight."

"You asked my dad's permission to take me out?" I gasped in shock, "And he said yes?" Giles smirked to himself at the side of the conversation he could hear.

"Yeah, he promised to keep you mom occupied while we were out telling her you were going someplace with Caylon to keep her happy for the night." It was no secret that mom wanted me to have a safe human boyfriend like the ever-present Caylon.

"Wait a minute! Keep her occupied? Eew!" I screeched after processing the statement more. Giles grimaced with me.

"I thought you'd comment on that eventually. Anyway I should be over in a minute, say hay to Giles."

"Jacque says "Hay." I smirked already knowing the response.

"Hay is for horses I would rather have a Hey."

"Get him some hay." I smiled into the phone.

I heard Jacque's ever present sexy laugh. "Will do. Love you angel."

"Love you monster!"

And we hung up simultaneously.

**Yes long dull I know but lots of juicy info for both stories is in here! Try and flesh it all out! **

**I would also like to point out that the Giles/Charlotte relationship is one that is similar to one that I have with an old woman named Bonnie. She is my "Grandma" without blood and she is my best friend. And even though, short of reading this to her she wont know it, this is dedicated to her too. Love ya Grandma. **

**Review, Review, Review, I don't have the same kind of stamina writing this as I do BoC and want you to tell me how you would like to see this improved! **

**Coming up next in this story is a fluffy Jacque and Charlotte chapter and for BoC a dramatic school and day with the five chapter. **

**So hope ya like your sneak peak, :D melissaturkey (and yes I know passing notes is cliche, it is a story of cliches but as long as my friends and I pass notes, its still cool (lol) so there) **


	5. An Anniversary

**I decided to try a chapter in Jacque's PoV. Let me know what you think. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blood and Chocolate or any of the characters in it, just the ones that I made up for my fan fics with them. **

**My favorite quotes from my ff stories came last chapter and I couldn't help sharing it with you one more time(this doubles as a recap): **_"Wait a minute! Keep her occupied? Eew!" I screeched after processing the statement more. Giles grimaced with me. _

"_I thought you'd comment on that eventually. Anyway I should be over in a minute, say hay to Giles." _

"_Jacque says "Hay." I smirked already knowing the response. _

"_Hay is for horses I would rather have a Hey." _

"_Get him some hay." I smiled into the phone. _

_I heard Jacque's ever present sexy laugh. "Will do. Love you angel." _

"_Love you monster!" _

_And we hung up simultaneously. _

**A Little Too Excited**

_Chapter 5: An Anniversary_

**Jacque**

I pulled into the driveway just as Jacqueline did and couldn't help suppressing a moan: great just what we needed, knowing her she'll insist we eat dinner here and then Charlie and I will never have a moment alone.

"Brother!" She called stepping out of the little red Corvette she insisted Giles buy her their second wedding anniversary.

"Hey, sis, uh Charlie and I are going out tonight." I felt rushed to add.

"No problem sweetie." She smirked, "I have groceries in the back could you get them for me?"

"Sure." I reached into the small two seat back and grabbed two small grocery bags, like she couldn't grab those herself.

I followed my older sister to the door.

She had always been pampered, she was the only child for eleven years before I came along and of course I was a boy so she was still cosseted for being the only girl in the family. Then Bridget came along but by then Jacqueline was a teenager and had boyfriends to spoil her so she didn't care about Bridget's attention.

Now of course Jacqueline had Giles, who was great but was a little blind where she was concerned and would give her anything her spoiled heart desired. She got what she wanted. With him, with anyone. I had no blind-spots where my sister was concerned. I knew what she was.

Jacqueline and I were at the doorstep now but before she could open the door it was swung open into the house to reveal Charlotte, cheeks flushed and waiting for me at the door, "Jacque!" She squealed and a little shiver went down my spine just hearing her say my name.

"At least let me get into the house before you throw yourself at him 'tart." Sweet-tart, what Jacqueline calls Charlie, 'tart for short. The name bugged me but Charlotte was fine with it.

Charlie just stepped aside and followed us to the kitchen where Jacqueline put her keys away on the peg by the phone and I set the groceries down on a polished counter. Only then did she wrap her arms around me in a tight hug, like we hadn't seen each other in days. Did she know even this drove me mad? "I missed you." She whispered into my neck as I back-stepped us into the hall.

"You act like you haven't seen me in days."

"I know my mother was horrible to you, tell me what happened." Of course Charlotte would be one to make up for her mothers actions, she had been doing it all her life.

"Really, angel it wasn't that bad. She baited me but no more than usual." I tucked her under my arm and we walked back into the den where Giles was lounging on the sofa. Wow that man got old fast. I remember when I was a kid and I thought he looked younger than my dad…and now …well stretched out weak like that… it made you wonder how much longer he had left.

"Have a seat kids." He gestured to an armchair knowing we would share anyway.

I sat down and Charlotte snuggled comfortably into my arms. Giles smiled at that, he loved her like a daughter but wasn't protective about her being with me like most dads would be, in fact he was one of the ones that had routed us on from the beginning. And as strange as it seemed I think he was the one that brought us together in the first place, but why anyone would set their "daughter" up with _me_ was beyond all comprehension.

"You are too hard on yourself Jacque." As always it was like Giles could read my mind.

"Oh yeah?" I asked and Charlotte looked up, "What are you guys talking about?" He voice rose in suspicion.

"Just Jacque's lack of self-confidence, the cause of most of his mood swings." Giles smiled at Charlie fondly and turned his head to me: "You're a good man Jacque, you just need to quit relying on the opinions of others, that will never get you anywhere, especially with all the Madge's running all over you. Today was a good day for you. It tested your strengths, you might not be so quick to anger next time."

As always Giles sounded a bit like Mr. Miyagi or a Master talking to the grasshopper, and I briefly wondered at his motives bringing me to Charlotte. Not that they would matter now, I loved her too deeply, but still, I wondered if Giles had set us up with a goal in mind, and if that goal had anything to do with who would take over the pack.

"Dinner's ready!"

"Wow, that fast?" Charlotte asked.

"She had something in the crock pot earlier." Giles sat up slightly. "Now give me a quick kiss and you kids can be on with your date."

"Sorry Giles, I just don't like you like that." I had to let out the antic, he shook his head at me.

"Love ya Giles see ya next Thursday, maybe sooner." Charlotte went over to kiss the man's cheek and help him up.

"That's okay sweetie I'll help him." I held onto my ancient brother-in-law's arm and led him to the table, Charlotte trailing behind.

"Did you guys decide to stay after all?" Jacqueline perked up from the serving plate.

"No sis, just helping Giles."

Sometimes I felt sorry for my sister, just a little, she was always so desperate for visitors, someone else to keep her company other than her age-old husband who though had still been vital and vigorous in the beginning of their marriage had become more of a burden to her in the past year. But Giles was not a vindictive cynical gripe of an old man, nor was his background and status enough to make him proud, he accepted help but never asked for it, he was one of a kind and deserved better than my sister gave him.

Jacqueline slumped when she heard we would be leaving but brightened, "Maybe tomorrow? I'll make your favorite 'tart." She appealed to Charlotte knowing if she would be here I would be here.

"No thanks, Jacqueline, we'll see you some other time." Charlie smiled as supportively as she could, hugged Giles around the neck and tugged me by the hand out the door.

"So where to?" Charlotte asked the moment we were in the car driving down the road.

"Anxious are we?" I asked glancing at my watch and smirking.

"Tell me." She growled. I glanced over at her, she really was getting good at that.

"You'll see soon enough." I suppressed a laugh.

"Jacque Andrew Lefevre!" She pouted and I couldn't help but look over again, knowing the attractive set her bottom lip would be in, knowing the hand that would graze my chest knowing the contact our eyes would make, were making.

"Jacque look out!" I swerved the truck back on my side of the road, and then laughed as that group from the new pack cussed and flipped me the bird as they drove on, one mooning me from a rear window.

"And those are the guys that Giles asked me to befriend tomorrow at school." Charlotte laughed then too.

"Them? When did he ask you this?" I asked suddenly worried for her.

"And their bitch Vivian, she's my age. And he asked right before you got there."

"Wonder how she came to lead so young?" I pondered staring ahead when I heard another agitated growl. "What?"

"Just because you're a sixteen year old female does not mean you're incompetent and weak." When I glanced over now she was positively livid.

"Angel, I didn't mean anything about sixteen year olds being weak, we both know I don't think that, Its just unusual to see such a young leader is all." I threw her a smirk to show that I was sincere.

"She probably earned it…or there wasn't anyone else that was strong enough…I'll have to ask around, someone has to know."

"Try my sister." I suggested falling back into the comfort zone of a day-to-day conversation, it was always easy to do this with Charlie: just drive and talk, even on a night like tonight when we had someplace to be. Of course when we did this I had to remind myself to keep my eyes on the road.

When I passed into the next town Charlotte got suspicious and asked where we were going again but this time I waited till we reached our destination a few blocks into town, "Here."

Charlotte gasped and I loved the look that came to her amazing blue eyes as she surveyed the restaurant before her. LA RÈGALADE was the best French restaurant in Vermont and only thirty miles from Green Mountain Valley, it was exceedingly expensive and cost a part of your soul just for a reservation but I had swung it and here I was with Charlotte speechless beside me as we sat in the poshly decorated dining room several tables from anyone else, like I had previously requested.

"How did you know Dad would even let me come? How did you…such short notice…" I think I had Charlotte speechless for the first time in our relationship, it was usually me that was speechless.

"I had a hunch it would be okay, besides I would have snuck you here anyway." I reached over to give her hand a squeeze.

"Why tonight?" She asked and I think for tonight the most beautiful expression was bewilderment.

"Tonight's exactly a year since you asked me to come to my senses and ask you out." I smiled as I said it, remembering.

No girl had ever taken control like fifteen year old Charlotte had that night. We were sitting on Giles and Jacqueline's back porch, talking like we had every Thursday night since I started noticing her over at Giles', and she took my face in hers shocking us both with her boldness and then reached up and kissed me. That was when I knew it was hopeless to hope to stay just friends with this amazing girl until she was older, and when she told me I was being an idiot and should as her out. I did, and all else is history.

"Like…Like an anniversary?" She arched an eyebrow and laughed.

For a moment I was confused but she went on, "Usually it's a girl who remembers these things." She must have seen my face, though I didn't really know how I reacted to that and she rushed to continue. "I mean I knew it was coming up…I just didn't know if you would want to make a big deal out of it."

She ended with her eyes on the table and I reached over to tilt her chin up with my other hand. "Of course I'd want to celebrate the day you became a part of me, though I think it happened very subtly long before then."

Charlotte's eyes sparkled and for a second she had crystalline tears shimmering in her eyes but she blinked them away with a laugh, "Sweet Moon, I love you monster."

"I love you too angel." I reached over to kiss her just as the server came with the menus.

When we opened the menus Charlie laughed, "I don't suppose you read French, do you monster?" She asked holding her menu out to me. This should be interesting.

**This is the longest '2 Excited chapter so far… I think. I know I said fluffy but its coming, give them time, besides sniff I thought it was romantic _and_ fluffy. **

**This chapter was filled with lots of character back-ground and insight, hope you were taking notes. **

**Don't you just love Charlie and Jacque? Tell me what you think of Jacque's PoV and all the subtle info on the infamous pair the Delvin's! (In other words, REVIEW)! **

_Cyber Hugs! Melissaturkey _


	6. A Hand to Hold, An Ear to Listen, and a

_**Hey guys, its still Jacque's turn…he feels the need to prove himself so here he is. I really enjoyed this one guys, it let me explore his character and I hope you'll like it. **_

_**Average disclaimer here. I own but I don't own…yeah you get it. **_

_**A Little Too Excited **_

_**Chapter 6: A Hand to Hold, an Ear to Listen, and a Question **_

_**Jacque **_

_**(**__Recap)Charlotte's eyes sparkled and for a second she had crystalline tears shimmering in her eyes but she blinked them away with a laugh, "Sweet Moon, I love you monster." _

"_I love you too angel." I reached over to kiss her just as the server came with the menus. _

_When we opened the menus Charlie laughed, "I don't suppose you read French, do you monster?" She asked holding her menu out to me. This should be interesting. _

"A little…enough to read a menu. I hope." I gave her a grin then glanced down at the curly French writing embossed on the laminated menu.

My family, like most of the loup-garou in our pack kept ties with our old French heritage, so simple French was still sometimes used at home and were apparent in the names and ideals that was as ever much apart of the town as the loup-garou inhabitants were.

So I knew several food words and had thought I knew enough to swing this restaurant, but apparently not. I recognized simple phrases in some of the dishes like "heart of" and that did not sound like something Charlotte would be game trying. In the end when the server came back with our drinks, sweet ice tea because that was the only non alcoholic beverage they had and I knew how to read, I ordered predictably two dishes of basically pasta with duck sauce and chicken meat balls (or I hoped that word was chicken). It also happened to be the least swank and expensive thing on the menu. I hoped Charlie didn't mind.

She just laughed when I told her what I'd ordered. "What no spaghetti we get to share?" She mocked.

"Nope. If that's what you wanted we should have went to Pizza Palace. I suppose we could still go and escape while my arms and legs aren't held ransom and you've washed all tonight's dishes." I smiled and acted like I was going to get up.

"No I don't want-" She stopped mid sentence: "Jacque!"

I laughed and eventually she did too and we washed off the awkward little dilemma easily, nothing would spoil tonight. I hadn't spent all day listening to her mother screech, forcing myself to stay calm and in my skin for nothing, this was worth it. To come here with a free conscience knowing that at least her father didn't mind me being with her.

"So how did it really go today?" She pressed.

"Charlotte, I just want to forget about the earlier part of today and focus on tonight, alright?" I sighed, hopefully she would be of one mind.

"Okay!" She said cheerfully and I got the pleasure of watching her face light up in a smile. Out of all the girls I had been with, none had had a smile like hers, so determined and sparkling, oblivious to its own beauty, when she smiled her entire body lit up like a candle and the flames sparkled from her blue eyes. Normally those eyes were calm and steady, piercing in a simple gaze. Sometimes I marveled how she must be of our kind with a gaze like that, that could knock you dead or sent your heart racing with single intent: one look.

The way she moved too, that could get even the holiest of men off just by watching her walk across the room or pass over a napkin or look down at the table like she was doing now obviously embarrassed by my staring.

"You're doing it again monster." She smirked lightly.

"Doing what, watching my beautiful girlfriend?" I asked taking a swallow of tea in attempts to quite the stream of fire pulsing down my body just looking at her.

Charlotte rolled her eyes at me.

She surrounded herself by female loup-garou on a daily basis in her social crowd at school and watching the strong, graceful animal movements of her loup-garou peers had made her envy that movement, the beauty that she saw in those things. Though if she looked closely she would see she possessed these qualities herself. She also in addition to that possessed that vulnerability that came from being human and her own unique way of dealing with the duel ability that made her ten times more alluring than any other girl.

But beauty was in the eye of the beholder and in her eyes Charlotte was nothing to brag about, just some human who longed to be an animal, to have the freedom to run more than just a human race and be extraordinary. Even if she already was.

"Now if you're through ogling me I think I'd like to talk about something!" She rolled her eyes once more, mine followed the movement.

"Like what?" I asked coolly, taking another sip of tea.

"You'd better quit drinking that so fast, I think a refill would cost you another arm." Charlie laughed again, always being funny. Another one of her qualities I loved.

"You could help me out her and quit being irresistible." I pointed out.

She raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, right. So anyway, I've been meaning to ask you, what do you think about the new pack in town, they're having some bonfire thing on their property tonight, we were invited, I was going to suggest we go until you had this great surprise. Which you could have warned me about, by the way, my school jeans and t-shirt aren't exactly prime material for a place like this."

I glanced to her simple white baby tee and her stone washed skinny jeans, that made her legs look as long and graceful as they did on the track, I remembered how soft and smooth her legs were, how great the skin of her thighs had felt under my lips that one night I had let my self go there. "You look perfect, this place has nothing on you."

"Jacque!" She whispered exasperatedly mock glancing around to make sure no one heard. "Do you want the rich servers to throw you out on your ass for saying their restaurant was less attractive than _me_? That's just about the worst think you could say to them!" She was joking, of course, "I mean really, Jacque!" She playfully reached across to tousle my hair and I caught her hand to kiss it.

"You're lovely, they should be honored they rank anywhere on the same scale as you." I kept her hand to my lips.

Charlotte's face went all soft and her voice was low when she said, "Thank you."

"So anyway…" I had to refocus the conversation, she was making me dizzy with desire for speaking! For the love of Moon! How was I supposed to concentrate through dinner? "You asked about my thoughts on the other pack correct?"

"Yeeeeeesss," She drawled out the word as if she just realized my predicament, she made as if to move her hand out of my grasp to avoid a floor show for the entire restaurant.

"Can I keep the hand though?" I asked kissing the smooth skin of her wrist, I felt her shiver. Well maybe I wasn't the only one who had problems concentrating with the simplest of things, I stored it in the back of my mind that she liked that to save for a later date.

"Of course." She cleared her throat. "So. Other Pack. Thoughts?"

"I think that despite the fact that the leader whooped my ass his first day here, I did deserve it and he seems like a stand up guy, doing everything for the betterment of his pack and all that, a lot like a younger Giles I would think, minus his and my sister's scheming nature of course. I don't know, I think that they're moving here was a good thing. I like what I've seen so far about their pack laws, they're more old and traditional and I think that a lot of our old laws have either become lax or they've been replaced, the old authority is missing. They have that, and they have good strong leaders to lay it down. I think it will be good for our pack if their laws rub off, or if Gabriel ever replaces Giles. He's not as young as he once was."

"It thought you were Giles' 'understudy'" She asked her graceful brows furrowing to the seriousness of the conversation.

"I was…another reason I think its good someone else came along. I know you have faith in me, but I have too many issues to be leader for long…to many…I have authority issues…and part of being a leader is knowing when to take advise knowing when to listen to reason or keep a calm face, I don't think I have that capability."

"You've seen me flip out on your parents way to many times to tell me I don't mind being told what to do, it makes me go crazy, yeah Giles considers me because I'm the strongest of the pack right now and I've calmed down a lot since I started dating you and I pretty much try and do the right thing…but…"

"But? I think you'd make a great leader." Charlie gave me that glowing smile, she really thought too much of me. Suddenly I felt the need to explain to her that I really wasn't that great of a guy.

"Angel, I have a lot of bad stuff rolling around in me from my parents…they ignored me for most of my life….boys are predominate in my family…so the fact that my parents had two girls, meant so much. I acted out a lot when I was a teenager, and probably would still be if it wasn't for you, to get attention…they had the nerve to tell me what to do everyday when they gave me no sort of attention otherwise. I built up a major issue with authority, with parents…maybe why I think Giles is so cool, he parents on a level that is easy to abide by, he schemes his way until he molds you into what he thinks you have the potential to become in a way that makes you unable to feel resentment for the push, like giving me you."

"He saw potential in me underneath my anger and tried to work through it by setting us up, and there is no way I could resent that. Without you I'd still be some loser hothead bursting into fur every time I got angry at someone for telling me what to do, I still do, with your parents, but its so much better now that I've spent time with your dad. Giles knew that, he's still molding my potential even though he has his eyes on a different leader."

"He still knows you're a great guy. A great choice."

"I'm still pretty rough."

"One of the things I love about you." She smirked.

"Really, just one? What's another?"

"You're genuinely a good guy who always tries to do the right thing, just has a few crazy tendencies as a product of his upbringing, but then again don't we all? You fight against them, and you look good doing it, you are gentle and sweet when you speak to women, unless its my mom, very chivalrous you are, and you love me and that's just scratching the service." She smiled that electric smile again and I leaned over the table to kiss her.

"I love you." I mumbled against her lips.

"I love you too." She breathed.

"Excuse me, your food is ready." The server announced, holding two fancy plates with our pasta meal decorating the plate with the chicken meat balls in the center and the duck sauce rimming the noodles from the outside to make the dish look particularly handsome, not that I really cared about the food, it had escaped my notice whether the server was male or female and I only sat back against my seat so he/she could set the plates down and leave me with Charlotte.

I honestly don't know what we talked about beyond that, I think that she mentioned her friend Adelaide and some new crush but I really just ate robotically, watching her. I loved her so much. Manipulation, scheming, whatever had led her to me, she was mine now and tonight I loved her all the more for loving me despite my anger issues, for hearing my problems and still loving me.

I watched how she sipped her tea, how she mixed the sauce and the meat balls in with the snazzy pasta the way it was supposed to be eaten and then laughed when a dribble got on her chin and she wiped it off. I watched her graceful movements, the attitude in the way she talked and her blue eyes shifting from sparkling to softening to hard steel depending on who she was talking about, all the while keeping that steady look that exuded calmness to whomever she was with. Though at the moment I was anything but calm: I didn't know how I was going to spend the next few hours after the meal _not _jumping all over her.

"Jacque? You done?" She gave me that funny look of hers and gestured to the plate the server was trying to ask if she/he could take. I had only eaten a little over half too distracted by Charlotte to really taste it, though I now noticed that Charlotte had cleaned her plate, obviously loving it.

"Yes, thank you." I said in the servers direction, taking the check she/he handed me. I glanced down. Only fifty bucks really not that bad for this place. I dug out a check from my wallet, all my cash was in the bank. I wrote it out, handed it to the server I now noticed was a lady who thanked us for the business and I walked Charlotte out of the restaurant, the only thing running through my mind was the arm she had entwined in mine. I was so hyperaware of her tonight, it probably had something to do with the fact that the last time we were alone we had pushed some boundaries of our physical relationship that probably shouldn't have been pushed at this point.

"What are you so lost in thought about?" She asked. I hadn't noticed that we were both in the truck until I turned my head toward her voice. And saw her putting on her seat-belt, I noticed she was taking extra care to put it on in such a way that made my eyes trail along her body where the seat belt crossed, it might just have been my imagination or maybe she knew my thoughts and was doing everything she could to tease me. It was probably the later, Charlotte did like to tease.

"You." I answered honestly.

"I have a question." Charlotte asked as I started the truck and put my mind to the task of backing out into the street.

Uh Oh. "Yeah?" I tried to ask calmly.

"I think I should wait to ask this one when we get out of the truck." Charlie said seriously and that only left me to wonder….

**I certainly am stringing Jacque's chapters along aren't I? Tell me if you hate it, but I happen to love Jacque's PoV, but I want to know what you think, so review, please? **

**I also want to know what people think of Giles, I have been giving his character quite the toss around in both stories and I want to know if anyone has him figured out, so review your thoughts, **_I'll be waiting :D melissaturkey _


	7. Too Much Excitement

**Charlotte called out to me while I was crying, may seem confusing but that's how it worked. : ) **

**Disclaimer: all recognized characters belong to the real author, I just own the unknowns that crept out of my head ;) aka like everyone in this spin-off :D **

**A Little Too Excited **

**Chapter 7: Too Much Excitement. **

**Jacque**

(recap) _"I have a question." Charlotte asked as I started the truck and put my mind to the task of backing out into the street._

_Uh Oh. "Yeah?" I tried to ask calmly. _

"_I think I should wait to ask this one when we get out of the truck." Charlie said seriously and that only left me to wonder…._

As we headed back through town there was a silence in the cab that was overwhelming. I couldn't understand what kind of question she would need to ask that had to wait till we got out of the truck…my mind was roving to all the worst scenarios. I cursed to myself, why couldn't she just ask?!

I pulled into the drive of the small apartment houses I made my home, found a spot to park and cut the engine. I turned to her, "Now will you tell me?"

But it wasn't until we were both seated on the sofa in my apartment that she put me out of my misery. "Jacque?"

"Yes," I prompted.

"Why don't you want to be close to me?"

It was a stupid question really: me not want to be close to her? Wasn't it me who had trouble concentrating on the road on the way to the restaurant just because she was there? Wasn't that me, using all restraint possible not to reach over the table and grab her all evening? She had to have noticed.

"I always want to be close to you." I said honestly. More than I should. Twenty-one: I was twenty-one and she was sixteen. There was a big difference there, and in the fact that her family hated me, and I was loup-garou, and I lost control. A lot.

"Then why," she paused to kiss me, "do you always back off?"

"When do I ever back off when it comes to you?"

"When you're about to…get excited…" Charlotte was dead serious, but honestly, didn't she already know?

"Because I'm loup-garou."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Charlie asked putting on that skeptical pout face that nearly always drove me wild.

"Because…when a loup-garou…gets excited, as you put it, we…well our less humane side tends to show itself, like our claws unsheathe…along with our….well our teeth elongate…and other stuff…but basically its not particularly safe with someone as weak as-"

"As a human?" Charlotte's tone turned belligerent.

"Well not weak just…"

"Weak?" Charlie supplied.

"Well…not durable would work…and its just, in this town you here tons of horror stories of couples that have…well the human didn't make it out of the bed one hundred percent you know? I don't want you to be one of those humans."

"I'm tough." Again with that determination.

"I know you are angel, but I just love you too much to take a risk and-"

But I didn't get a chance to stammer an lousy explanation for why we couldn't properly make-out, because I was assaulted with those calm, clear blue eyes that smoldered towards me slowly and fluttered closed just as her soft lips touched mine. And her hands too, they wound in my hair and around the back of my neck-

I broke us apart, not that I wanted to, oh no, I did not want to. "Charlie." I said warningly.

"What? I just kissed you." Defiant. That look, oh Moon that look. Her face closed in on me again.

Okay, this is okay, just breath, do not respond to not respon-oh hell. Did she really have to kiss me like that? Was it illegal? It should be. And her hands they should definitely not wander from my face like that. To my neck, or my back or my chest or- "Charlie!"

"What!" She was laughing at me now. Laughing because she'd won. Laughing because here I was kissing her, in my apartment, and she wasn't toast. Yet.

"Seriously Charlotte we shouldn't test this." But she was kissing me again and you know what? I would like to have said that I stuck to my guns and took her home. But you know in the simplest of ways I was only human.

So I kissed her back and I wrapped my arms around her, and I got excited by the feel of her soft body in my arms, I can not lie, when our kiss became so intense we couldn't breath I was the one that continued it after we caught our breath and I was the one who lifted her shirt off and I was the one that-

"Oh sweet Moon!"

"What! What is it!" She was holding her arms together like they were trying to rip apart.

"I don't know I was just…and my body just felt like it was trying to stretch itself apart!" Charlotte looked completely bewildered and to be honest my coherent thoughts had come off with her shirt and were still lying on the floor somewhere. But I was concerned and I did know that this was where this had to stop, I mean sweet Moon I hadn't even touched her and she was coming apart at the seems!

I kissed her gently, "Come on, I'll take you home."

**So there is the end of that, lol. But that is Jacque. Bear with me, but I'm not a guy so describing a …heated moment was hard from a guys perspective, but I asume there is very little actual thought attached so…hope you liked it. And I hope that you are getting where I'm going with this "**my body just felt like it was trying to stretch itself apart!" **business. I'm trying to get this story caught up :D **

**Enjoy , melissaturkey **


	8. A Best Friend

**Oh here I am again, I must be inspired! ;) Even if this is a little short...**

**Disclaimer: You know I own all these spin-off characters right? And that I don't own any of the original BaC characters? Then what are we doing this again for?!!? **

**A Little Too Excited **

**Chapter 8: A Best Friend **

Charlotte

I kissed him one last time before hopping out of the truck. It wasn't fair. Just because I'd had some weird muscle spasm…ugh, I could practically hear myself grumbling.

Jacque must have seen the angry way I stomped away because he jumped out of the truck and caught up with me. "Hey," He smiled down at me kissing me on the forehead, probably the most unromantic kiss in the world, "You know I love you right?"

"Yeah, I know," I leaned up on my tiptoes to kiss him again. "Sometimes, it just doesn't feel like…enough…you know?" I mumbled against his lips, not bothering to move my own away from his.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." He smiled kissed me again, and then became aware of the fact we were standing in the middle of the front walk. "Here, I'll walk you to your door."

Jacque scooped my hand up into his and led me to the door. "You know I have to say, there are advantages to your parents not being home. I can do this without loosing ten years off my life."

"Yeah…you know you could come in…" I trailed off.

"Let's not and say I did." Jacque laughed quietly in my ear leaning in to kiss me one last time… "Happy Anniversary."

"Happy Anniversary." I replied and then I was watching his tail lights disappear.

The second I was in the house the phone rang. It was Adelaide I knew it, and sure enough: "Charlie, its Addy! Pick up the phone before I hang up on her!" Don't you just love little brothers?

I picked up the downstairs cordless and walked with it up the stairs, "Hey, what's up? You can hang up now Simon." I waited until I heard the other phone click off. "Guess what happened tonight?"

"I was just about to ask how the big anniversary dinner went." Adelaide had to be psychic.

"How'd you know?"

"Charlie, who didn't know?" Adelaide's voice was loving but condescending.

"I cant believe he had planned this and I had no idea, but that's not what I wanted to talk about…well it is…but first things first…or well last thing I guess…"

"Charlotte, spit it out!"

"Okay so Jacque and I were making out, right? And it was going good, my shirt was off and everything and-"

"Wait hold on. You said your shirt was off…I was under the impression that Mr. Under-the-Anger-I'm-really-a-Gentleman would not allow such a definite form of second base."

"We touched past that a week ago, God Addy, keep up!" I teased.

"All instigated by you I assume?"

"Ah me, the great transgressor of all evil!" I joked.

"Anyway, the point to your random madness or are we going for crazy tonight?" Adelaide brought me back to the subject.

"Anyway we were…involved…and I had this weird muscle spasm like my body was trying to turn into Mr. Fantastic or something…and anyway it totally killed the mood and everything, but the point is, I'm kinda freaked out."

"Yeah me too, I thought the muscle spasming didn't happen until after you were-"

"Addy!"

"We-ell!" She elongated the word in emphases.

"Anyway, seriously it was weird."

"Was Jacque concerned?"

"He was at first but once I told him what happened I think he assumed it was just some weird bodily reaction of mine…I am a little different."

"I'll say."

"Addy!"

"Look Char, I don't know what to say…Maybe your body just had an unconscious response to warn you against something you weren't ready for." Adelaide was good at giving advise like that but…this time I thought she was wrong.

"I'm not lying to myself, I know what I want. The thing is I just felt a very freeing moment when I was kissing him and just…lurched. It was like my body was trying to do something it…I don't know…it kinda felt like…never mind…I'm just being crazy. Lets talk about you, what's up with Addy today?"

I could tell even over the phone that Adelaide wasn't convinced I was over it, but she knew when to drop things, that's what best friends were for and just like a best friend she knew just what to say to distract me: "So there's this guy I like…"

**Three guesses who that is…haha lol, oh course you all know! Anyway, so more about the spasm! Hmm I wonder….**

**Lol, Review for me! :D melissaturkey**


	9. Spasm?

**There really is no excuse for letting this sit so long, but 2 Excited is back in business and I'm excited! **

**(SPOILER ALERT!) Before I start I have to clarify something for a reviewer (**Jessica)** In the end of BoC Charlotte realizes her loup-garou heritage and proceeds to later come into her fur, since then she has been loup-garou and also Jacque's mate, in the BoC sequel we find out that Charlotte is pregnant, by that time she has been officially a loup-garou (and queen B of the town pack) for almost five years. I'm sorry if there was any confusion but once we get that far in this story I'm sure it will be clearer. : ) thanks, melissaturkey **

**Do I need a disclaimer any more? You know I own Jacque right? ;) **

**A Little Too Excited **

**Chapter 9: Spasm? **

Charlotte

_I edited this to make it shorter, just taking Charlie's lines from her conversation with Adelaide. (__"Okay so Jacque and I were making out, right? And it was going good, my shirt was off and everything and-"…_

"_Anyway we were…involved…and I had this weird muscle spasm like my body was trying to turn into Mr. Fantastic or something…and anyway it totally killed the mood and everything, but the point is, I'm kinda freaked out."…_

"_I'm not lying to myself, I know what I want. The thing is I just felt a very freeing moment when I was kissing him and just…lurched. It was as if my body was trying to do something it…I don't know…it kinda felt like…never mind…I'm just being crazy. …") end of recap._

A month had past since the first spasm incident. I really didn't know what happened to me then. Adelaide said it was just me getting too excited but I knew it was something else, something different. And no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't replicate the situation. Jacque was doing everything possible to keep us from being alone together and apparently my parents were in on it.

They took away all my freedoms. I could no longer go out on school nights, except for Thursdays, the day they thought I spent with human friends. I say they but really, it was just mom. Dad was only standing by her decision because …well, that's what he did. It was only mom that hated loup-garou.

"Thinking about Jacque?" Vivian's voice pulled me from my reverie.

"Nah, well sort of. My mom enforced a new rule: no going out on school nights, except Thursday."

"So no Jacque?" Vivian's voice tried to look sympathetic. Tried, not because she didn't feel it but because she wasn't used to having to express it. She was used to male friends, and in those, you didn't show sympathy, you pushed them into helping themselves from the background. I could tell the transition was hard for her.

I was surprised to find how easy it was to relate to the intimidating blonde. But she really wasn't all that different from me, and besides with Adelaide spending every waking moment with Willem and the rest of the "five" I was in need of a person to confide in. Speaking of which why are they called the five when there's only four of them? I wasn't going to ask Viv this, afraid it was personal to their pack but you know it did beg to question just how great their counting skills were…

"Charlie?" Vivian waved a hand in front of my face.

"Sorry, spacing off."

"Yeah, I got that," She laughed at me, "So why Thursday?"

"That's the day they think I hang out with my human friends."

Vivian raised an eyebrow, "I love how you say human like its something you're not."

"I've never felt human, in this town the line is so blurred, there's barely a distinction until the real loup-garou run out into the forest and you know you can't follow." I could hear the wistfulness in my own voice.

"That must have been tough: having loup-garou friends as a kid, and knowing they have a longer play time than you, and not being about to come out and experience it with them…" Vivian's eyes looked far away for a moment.

"Sorry about that," She shook her head, then paused as if debating whether or not to tell me something.

"When we had that whole ordeal in Maryland, because I was with a human-I got shot; silver poisoning and I was stuck-half in my skin and half in my fur. I couldn't go either way no matter how hard I tried. I holed myself up in my room and I didn't go out to run with the five or anyone because I didn't feel a part of them anymore. Gabriel got me to see that it was because I didn't know what I wanted to be, and…got me to want to be a loup-garou again…in his way. But anyway, the point is, I get it. What it feels like to feel like you don't belong, I mean. Our situations are just a little reversed." She smiled wryly and I was a bit awestruck, in the month that I'd known her she had never said so much to me nor had she revealed anything all that personal. I jumped on the opportunity. I might not have another chance; I wasn't even supposed to be out of the house as it was. It was Wednesday night; I was supposedly looking over World History notes with Caylon. He was happy to cover for me.

"What was it like to be the loup-garou in the situation, with a human I mean?" I had to ask.

"This is about Jacque again?"

I nodded.

"Being on the fur side of the equation is…different. It's exciting, almost more exciting than being with one of your own, because-at least with my pack-its forbidden, everyone is worried about being caught all the time, its different than here."

"But what was it like-fundamentally?" I was prying I knew, and this probably wasn't the best memory for her to pick apart. After all being with a human for her cost lives and the safety of her pack, but that wasn't her fault from what I heard some psycho bitch from her pack had tried to set her up.

Vivian sighed. "It was exciting-like I said, there's something enticing about doing what people don't want you to. I guess I was just acting out-but don't tell Esme that I admitted that or I'll never hear the end of it-but, anyway, all your senses are on hyper alert. You know they're human, so you have to be careful-the teeth, claws, all that need to be controlled when you're…"

"Excited?" I supplied.

"Yeah, sure, excited. But it also for me, made me feel like I belonged somewhere, my pack was divided. We didn't have a leader and it was everyone for themselves, I needed belonging." She stopped, probably realizing for the first time she was spilling her guts to me, it was hard to forget that she didn't have friends she could confide in before.

"Hey, maybe I shouldn't be the one telling you this. So much of my experience with Aiden was tied up to me being lonely and rebelling-I'm not really sure what I honestly felt about him then anymore-its different than you and Jacque."

"That's okay, if you don't want to talk about it. I just wanted to ask…In all the time you were with your human, Aiden, did he ever…When he was excited I mean…Spasm? As a reaction to you or whatever?" Oh moon, what if Adelaide was the only one who I could talk to about this? What if Vivian thought I was weird? I valued our new friendship; I didn't want her to think I was a freak.

"Spasmed?" She lifted a tawny brow. "I don't think so, he got very, to use your word, excited, but he never…spasmed."

"Oh, just wondering." I looked away from the garden we sat in outside her inn.

"Have you? Spasmed?" She looked slightly concerned.

"Um, well, yeah, but it's nothing to worry about. I'm sure I just was overwhelmed or whatever." I didn't meet her gold-eyed gaze.

"Charlie, I'm not gonna tell anybody or anything. You don't have to be embarrassed." And she thought I was embarrassed. Vivian really did need lessons depicting facial expressions if she was going to make it out of male land, female friendships were much more complicated.

"I'm not embarrassed." I told her, "Well maybe a little, but anyway, back to tomorrow, I'm gonna have to skip gelato day with Giles so I can hang out with Jacque."

"Gelato day? Giles? Giles Delvin?" I almost forgot we hadn't been friends long, she didn't know about my freak friendship with the loup-garou leader of the town.

"Yeah, um in junior high Giles got a job in the school library. He does that, gets jobs to connect with his people, and anyway, we met and he took an interest in me. We liked a lot of the same books and music and stuff and we started meeting on Thursdays for ice-cream, we've been doing it ever since, he's like an extra dad, only cooler because he doesn't give chores or punishments. And Jacqueline isn't there, so its nice."

"You don't like her either?" She smirked.

I thought about that a minute. "Its not that I don't like her. She's never done anything to me but…I've heard she steps out on Giles a lot and was a real piece of work before she was queen bitch. Even Jacque has issues with her and they're family. I don't know, I get along with her okay though."

"Well she hasn't exactly made me feel welcome." Vivian's jaw clenched.

"Jacqueline can be like that, but I wouldn't worry too much, her bark is worse than her bite." I offered.

"I doubt it, so if you're gonna be with Jacque mind if I steal your Thursday? I have some things I need to talk to him about without her there."

"Sure, I don't mind." I glanced down at my watch, "Oh sweet moon, I have to be back home. I told my mom I'd be back from "Caylon's" thirty minutes ago."

Vivian laughed at the loup-garou phrase that slipped through my lips. "See ya tomorrow."

"Yeah, see ya!" I called running through the inn to the car waiting out front. "I'm so sorry Caylon, I didn't mean to keep you waiting so long, I know I said to be here like thirty minutes ago!"

"That's okay, I don't mind." Caylon smiled at me adoringly, of course he didn't, I felt bad for using him though. I plopped down in the passenger's seat and slammed the door, "Okay, let's go."

And it was home to face my mother.

**I know what you're all thinking, wait a minute this didn't happen in BoC! and the truth is it did, Viv alludes to the fact that through their growing friendship she learns about Charlotte's friendship with Delvin and that they hung out on Thursdays and Jacqueline isn't there, this is just that conversation. It just wasn't as relevant to BoC, Charlie's spasms could have been a hint to BoC readers about what she was but mostly they just would have been confused because most of them don't read this story, so its here, in 2 excited, tell me your thoughts, I know it was just a bunch of conversation but give me a review, congratulate me on finally getting this out, or something, anything!**

**:D melissaturkey**


	10. Another one? From Tripping?

**This was supposed to be posted Sunday morning, due to a technical glitch from the site I wasn't allowed to log on to post it till now though. Hope that's okay :D mt**

**Ok quick note here before I begin; I have a poll on my account that involves any new stories I might be doing, take a minute to vote on what you might like me to do next :D **

**Now shall we begin? Enjoy :D melissaturkey **

**A Little Too Excited**

**Chapter 10: Another One? From Tripping? **

**Charlotte**

Thursday morning was same as it always was, mom shouting the same words up the stairs for my brother and I to wake up. It never changed it was always those same words every morning.

My mom was so predictable you could set a watch by her, 7:01am: shout at us to wake up; 7:15am: reminder to hurry up; 3:45pm a call to make sure I'm where I'm supposed to be; 7:30-11:30 find something to freak out about; midnight: send me to bed and ground me even though it never sticks.

It didn't seem to bother Simon, but then again nothing bothers Simon. He's so calm and laid back and takes everything in stride, he's like dad like that. Well now that I think of it he's exactly like dad period, while I…well I not anything like dad. Well I have blue eyes but that's it.

People always say I'm like my mother when she was young, but I don't see it. Sure there are the features we share, physically, but she's so predictable. She's the most close-minded, mundane person I've ever met. I can't imagine her ever taking a chance on anything. Sure, she has a temper but that's about it.

"Charlie! Simon!" It must be 7:15.

***

Vivian seemed distracted at school, I knew since I mentioned Giles would be free she was planning on talking to him this afternoon. I wondered if she wanted me to come along, she seemed nervous, but that was probably because she was going to talk about Jacqueline. And if that was the case I wouldn't want anyone else hearing about some married woman plotting to steal my guy so I didn't press.

Adelaide was wrapped up in Willem and the only one that wasn't coupled up in our group anymore was Caylon, so I ended up spending the day with him.

The day drug on and on and all I wanted was to see Jacque. Today was the only day I would get to see him now, so obviously I wanted to skip to the seeing him part.

When the final bell rang I made arrangements with Ann to cover for me if my mom called. Ann was going out for pizza tonight with Finn and everyone and she would tell her parents I was with her, so when my mom called they would tell her Ann and I were out.

Isn't my mom evil? She even makes my friends liars. Or well, all my human friends anyway, my loup-garou friends don't care what my mom thinks.

Ann drove me to the pizza hut in Hooper and from there Jacque was supposed to pick me up. He was late.

"Don't worry, its his only day with you-he'll be here." Janie patted my shoulder before following the others inside.

If Adelaide were here she would stick around outside with me until he showed up, instead of going inside with her boyfriend. And when Jacque did get here she'd chew him out and I'd push her inside and tell her to have fun without me and all would be good.

This all coming from the standpoint that she'd never ditch me for a guy and yet she wasn't here because she was hanging out with her boyfriend. Even though that's exactly what I would have done once Jacque showed I up I still felt abandoned.

"Looking for me?" I turned around at the sound of Jacque's voice.

"Took you long enough." I walked passed him towards the truck.

"You do realize there are 4 pizza places in Hooper right?" Jacque unlocked the passenger side for me.

"Oops my bad." I smiled and shrugged, feelings of abandonment completely forgotten.

"Yeah you're bad. And its not like you have a cell so I could have called you to ask which one you were at." He shook his head, irrationally flustered, but that was Jacque. He put the key in the ignition and the engine roared to life.

"You could have called-"

"Adelaide wasn't with you and I don't have anyone else's number." Jacque's expression was still a little ticked.

"Hey, what's the matter? You found me didn't you?" I rubbed his shoulder in small circles. "It all worked out okay." I smiled at him.

Jacque turned towards me. "Angel, I only get one day with you now and I just wasted thirty minutes driving around _Hooper_ of all places! I just wanted that extra time with you."

I reached over and kissed him, "Well you have me now."

Jacque put the truck in gear and we were out of there.

One of the problems with living in the valley was that nobody knew to keep their mouth shut. So that meant that when Jacque and I wanted to hang out it had to be someplace private where no one could see us-not that I was complaining.

Jacque drove us to the scenic point just outside the national park and from there we walked up a trail to a picnic clearing. Despite it being almost winter today was sunny and warm and I laid out on a picnic table while Jacque got the stuff he brought ready on another.

"I hope winter never comes. I hate the cold." I commented.

"You say the same thing about summer and heat at the end of spring, angel." Jacque smirked over at me from the other picnic table pulling out sandwiches.

"Because I hate extremes. I like fresh air, not hot or freezing, just cool- but warm enough to wear shorts." I sat up. "Come on, lets make the most of it." I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the woods, feeling a sudden urge to run through them with him.

"What about-"

"Come on, it'll be fun." I smirked at him letting go of his hand I darted for the trees, laughing.

"What are you doing?" He called after me, following at a leisurely pace, which was really stupid considering that even for a human I was fast- faster even than him. Well at least when he was in his skin.

"Running! Come on, try!" I suddenly felt very carefree and happy, all I wanted to do was run through the air, smell all the smells and take as much of this in as I could before winter comes and its too cold for me to go out. One thing I envy about the loup-garou is they don't have to wait on the weather, their fur makes them comfortable in any climate, well maybe not so much extreme heat…

"Where are you going?" Jacque was following, laughing, even he thought I was weird half the time.

"That's for me to know and you to find out!" I turned my head back to smirk at him following a few yards back- and that's when it happened. I tripped on a large fallen tree branch, one of those that hides it self so well despite its size from under fallen leaves and other brush…and I was airborne. It was only for a second before gravity tugged me back to earth in a fall but that moment felt akin to a leap and my heart pounded against my chest and my muscles pulled and jerked, I almost felt pain _before_ the landing.

"Charlie, Charlie, are you okay?" Jacque was at my side before I could even lift my head or open my eyes.

"Yeah…" I looked towards the thick fallen branch and to where I lay in confusion: I hadn't tried to jump the limb, I tripped over it, so why was I lying so far away from it, my feet couldn't have fallen too far.

Jacque put a hand to the back of my head and lifted me into a sitting position. "I thought I tripped." I said dizzied.

"You did, in midair, you jumped the branch." Jacque's face looked worried.

"I didn't jump, I was looking back at you, I didn't see it." I again looked back to where the offensive obstacle lay innocently minding its own business.

"Are you sure you're okay? You hit your head on the ground pretty hard, and its almost frozen, maybe you're confused."

"I didn't jump the damn stick." I was getting frustrated with myself.

"Angel I saw the whole thing, you were a couple inches off the ground above the stick when you body jerked, like you lost your balance midair, that's when you fell." Jacque kept his hand under my head and gently pushed me to lay back down. "Take a minute. I'll go back to the truck and get some ibuprofen and some ice from the cooler. I'm sure you'll feel better in a minute." Jacque rubbed the back of my head. "You have a bump."

I felt my head. I did, but that still didn't explain tripping or jerking or whatever it was in midair. Then I thought about it. Before I fell, or maybe the reason I fell not landed, was because my _muscles_ themselves pulled and jerked, like a seizure or…a spasm.

I felt a weird shiver rise in my bones. What so having weird reactions when I was involved with Jacque wasn't enough now? It had to go and make me not even trip right? Seriously who screws that up?

I told Jacque this. "This is only the second time though right?"

I nodded.

"Well it can't be anything serious I mean my foot twitches all the time before I fall asleep-"

"Its not just my foot that's twitching Jacque! Its my whole body!" I was beginning to worry. You heard all the time about kids having seizure and epileptic fits and biting their tongue off or swallowing it, or seizing at the top of the stairs and then falling down them and breaking bones or snapping their spine and becoming paralyzed…

"Do you want to tell your folks about it? Maybe they could take you to a hospital, get some tests done, see if its serious or just nothing…"

"Not today, this is our day. It can wait till tomorrow."

Jacque helped me up, "You're sure you're okay for now though?" He asked.

"Yeah. Sans bruise on my head and I'm perfect." I put on a bright smile.

I was sure Jacque could tell I was just putting it on and dwelling on the possibilities but he didn't press. Jacque would let me come to him. For a guy with a short temper one thing Jacque did have was patience. "So, want to skip the picnic part and go straight to dessert?" I kissed him.

"Ha, you're funny. No." But Jacque kissed me back anyway. "We'll eat and then we'll do something else, hike…listen to music…"

"Go back to the truck…" I suggested, teasing, Jacque wasn't that stupid.

"Angel." He said looking at me levelly.

"Monster." I looked right back.

"Ugh, you're impossible." But he just kept my hand in his as we made our way back to the picnic area.

But when we arrived we found that several forest animals must have gotten into our food while we were gone; what was left of the sandwiches and other food was strewn across the campsite.

My loup-garou caught my eye and commented, "Those damn wild animals!"

I laughed.

**Well there it is. I was going to update on new generation tonight too, but I just got a big expository report that's due in a few days so I'm going to work on that before I finish that chapter, sorry academics first! But I will update on that one Saturday that's a promise! (incidentally that is the day of speech contests so wish me luck!) **

**Review! Questions, comments, pointers, edits, anything, tell me! (and don't forget the poll on my profile! )**

**:D melissaturkey **


	11. Dreadful Yet Wonderful

**I am dreadfully sorry *the word dreadful really truly creeps me out btw* that I haven't updated in awhile. My life has been really stressful lately and I've had probably the biggest writers block of my life, I just couldn't write anything for the longest time! But I'm back and at the end of this I will have loads of news for you about upcoming projects, the things that are ending and the things that will keep going. **

**Your recovering author, melissaturkey **

**I don't normally do this but for this chapter I want to suggest a song to listen to: Heaven Forbid by the Fray. Its literally perfect for this chapter-particularly pertaining to Isaac. Later today I'll be posting the lyrics on my profile and the timeline for the whole thing with Giles/Madge/Isaac/Charlotte birth thing-It'll show just how literally perfect it is. Particularly the "twenty years its breaking you down" bit. **

**A Little Too Excited **

**Chapter 11: Dreadful Yet Wonderful **

Is was really stupid of me to have been wishing for change so badly. Because, despite all my complaints about my mother being predicable and always doing the same thing, change sort of scars me. I can feel it coming from a mile away and its normally never good. Maybe this is a strange feeling to have but when mom called up to me in the morning I just new today was going to change everything. I almost didn't want to get up. Maybe if I stayed in bed change wouldn't find me.

I walked through the first few periods in a sort of daze inexplicably the only thing I could think of was the erratic spasms I've been having lately. Was there something wrong with me? Vivian seemed equally preoccupied and I was almost relieved that she wasn't opposed to the idea of skipping school. I was still dodging change-surely it couldn't find me in my quick stop to the store and then back to my house for movies and popcorn-could it?

In the market I decided we should split up to get what we need. After all if I was avoiding change I should probably get out of all public places as quickly as humanly possible right?

"You get the chips and popcorn and stuff, I'll get the soda…." I started walking back toward the freezers, then had a second thought, "What kind?"

"Coke is fine." Vivian shrugged and started down the junk food isle. I went to the freezers and pulled out a two liter of Coca-Cola, there that was easy, I turned back to help Vivian pick out the chips and realized everyone in the store had surrounded around the junk food isle. Thinking my mother had gone completely mad and had started trying to refuse the service of loups-garoux, I peaked around somebody's shoulder to see what was going on.

The confrontation was an oddly silent one. I had never actually seen a loup-garou fight before and somehow I had always assumed it would be very loud and chaotic. But it wasn't, not really. There were low growls being emitted seemingly unconsciously by both Vivian and Jacqueline. It happened very fast- Vivian went straight for her throat once she was in her tawny wolf form, Jacqueline kicked at Vivian's gut with her hind legs, but eventually she went limp and Gabriel pulled Vivian off of her. I was shocked it was over so quick. I had always been under the impression that Jacqueline was a good fighter. Maybe she was and she just wasn't good enough to be a threat to Vivian.

There was something like awed uproar after that-I didn't hear the words that were shared between Gabriel and Vivian but the words that came out when Jacqueline let out a garbled moan were heard by all because the crowd quieted to listen.

"So you know." It was a hideously deep, garbled croak that moaned its way across the small space where the other pack's healer Persia was working on Jacqueline and where Gabriel and Vivian stood. Blood was spurting from Jacqueline's neck as she tried to speak. It was repulsive.

"Know what?" Vivian snarled, moving back into a crouch.

"About Charlotte." What? What about me? With a sick feeling of dread I realized this was the great change I had felt in my bones this morning-whatever Vivian somehow knew Jacqueline was about to divulge to the entire store. I felt sick to my stomach.

"What about me?" My voice came out vicious as I addressed Giles' wife and Jacque's sister. Just because I care for Jacque and Giles didn't mean my affection stretched much to encompass her. When she started threatening my friends and myself-that's where my affection ended.

"That Isaac isn't really your father." She rasped.

I stood shell shocked. What? Whatever I was expecting to hear this wasn't it. "What!" I shook my head, this could not be happening.

"Isaac isn't your daddy." Jacqueline repeated sounding impossibly condescending. "In fact no human is, its Giles! Your oh-so- perfect gelato buddy! Its hilarious you never realized. Why would he care about you otherwise? He's not mental like my brother, no that's not his problem! He just lets people walk all over him! That's you _daddy's _problem!"

Giles was my father? That would mean…but no, that was impossible…But it made sense, my weird spasms when I felt free and alive, why my hair had a red tint that no one on my mom's family or my…dad's did.

"That's enough!" Gabriel growled.

"And you! Crawling right back to your deluded mate after you knew you were about to kiss me!"

"You have no idea what I was about to do," Gabriel hissed.

Jacqueline spoke no more, cowering down but I didn't care. I didn't care what was going to happen to her now that she'd betrayed a secret of her leader and messed with another's mate. She would be punished but I didn't care. I had to get out of here.

I didn't realize that my feet led me out the back door and into the woods. Funny that I had always run into the woods when I was upset or hurt-even as a child. There were so many things now that I could call but to mind as clues-but it didn't matter.

I had been lied to. All my life my parents lied to me. Did my dad even know? Well if he didn't he knows now-he was in the store too. And what about Giles? And my mom? How the hell did my mom the most supreme hater of loup-garou ever come to sleep with the leader and have his baby? What the hell went on back then? Why was she with my dad? What was going to happen now that I knew? Could I seriously just go back home to my prejudiced mother, my clueless "father" and pretend like nothing happened? Go to Giles' on Thursdays for ice-cream and just forget that he was my real father? That all this time I'd really been hanging out with my real dad? I hadn't realized I was crying or that I had fallen onto the ground a few feet into the woods and leaned against a tree for support. I didn't notice anything about my surroundings until I heard someone come up behind me.

My dad. It was my daddy, the father who'd raised me. He pulled me into his arms like when I was little and skinned my knee.

"Shh, don't cry, it'll all be okay." He said it to me over and over.

"Why? Why? Didn't you tell me? Did you know? What about mom? How could she-I thought she hated loups-garoux!" My voice was so loud in the quiet of the woods.

"Sweetie, it wasn't all planned like that. None of this was planned." He kissed my forehead.

"So you knew? This whole time you knew you weren't my dad and you never told me? It sounds planned." I lashed out.

"Charlotte." He pulled back and gripped my shoulders looking hard into my eyes. "I am your father. I am your dad. Just because you don't get your eyes, or your hair, or your ability to run faster than any human can from me doesn't make us any less flesh and blood than it did yesterday. I raised you, I am your dad."

"Oh Dad!" And then I was crying into his arms because it was all so crazy. How could any of this have happened? Why did it have to be so dreadful to find that your entire life has been a lie? That you were kept from a part of your family you never knew you had and now you didn't know where to go from here?

"How did this all happen? Mom hates loup-garou. How did she-"

"She didn't always hate them. She never had a desire to be one like you did-but that was only natural for you-she just was interested in them. They fascinated her."

"But how-?" I started.

"I think you should ask your mom about that."

"But if you knew I wasn't yours why did you marry her?" This question he could answer at least.

"Because she was Maddy." He said simply.

I quirked an eyebrow.

"Maddy was her nickname in high school. She said Madge was an old lady's name and she refused to go by it until she was grown and had children and had become a impossible cantankerous old tyrant."

I had to smile.

"Everyone loved you mom. She was so free spirited and wild and completely without inhibition. She would try anything at least once. She liked everyone so everyone loved her. It made her wild and crazy but so much fun to be around. Some of if could have just been in spite of how overprotective her parents were but most of it just came natural."

"How did she end up with you?" My dad was probably the most straight-laced respectable, quietest person I knew.

"Well her parents were stopping through the town when they were younger-before they had her- and stumbled across the secret of the town loup-garou. As it was law Giles made them stay in Green Mountain Valley. They made friends with my parents, prominent humans in the town and we were born around the same time. It was inevitable that we be thrown together a lot when we were younger. She was my best friend; she didn't mind I was awkward and shy and I didn't mind using my status as the responsible one to let her get away with things-or out of trouble."

"But-"

"Sweetie when your mom and I got together I was so happy. Things happened, got complicated, but I still loved her more than anything. When she got pregnant it was just natural for me to do what I'd always done: keep her out of trouble, make things better-marrying her was the only way I knew how to do that. I loved her and as extension because you were apart of her I already loved you."

"But-" I started again.

"If you want to know more about this I suggest you ask your mother. She's the only one that can answer all your questions…and Giles I guess. Give them a chance-no one ever meant to keep anything from you." My dad kissed my head and took my hand pulling me up. "I know you'll probably want some more time to think about this on your own, but come home when you're ready, your brother will want to talk to you."

Of course Simon. What would happen when he found out? Would this change the way he looked at me? Oh why did everything have to get so complicated? I wished I could start the day over, get up to the sound of my predictable mother calling up the stairs and go on believing she'd never been more than my mom, wife to my dad, and pretending that all she'd ever done was hate loup-garou.

Suddenly I sank to my knees. My dad's concerned face entered my field of vision.

"Do you need me to stay here with you?"

"No-no- I-"

"I'll stay with her Mr. Grant." Jacque's voice pulled me out of my surprised daze.

"Alright. See you tonight sweetie." And then my dad was gone.

Jacque sat down next to me on the ground. "You look like you just realized you're loup-garou." He said after awhile.

"How can you tell?"

"Because you have that weird look on your face like you're not sure if you want to cry or laugh and I don't really think any of the other news you got today would make you want to laugh."

"So you know."

"Angel, I'm pretty sure the whole valley knows by now, but yeah I know."

"And what do you think?"

"About what? Your paternity or your being a loup-garou -or at least part loup-garou?"

"Both."

"Well…" He took my hand. "I'm shocked that Giles is your real father, but then again it makes a lot of sense now that I look back. I'm sorry that you had to find out the way you did by my sister and-"

"What happened to her?" I asked suddenly.

"She's been banished. I should be sadder about it than I am but its not as upsetting as it would be if Bridget were the one going away forever-I'm closer to her than I ever was with Jacqueline."

"Still, I'm sorry."

"Nah, Jacqueline has always overstepped her boundaries-this time she just happened to get caught. If she wanted to be a leaders mate so bad she shouldn't have betrayed Giles and besides, your secret wasn't hers to tell."

"No it wasn't. But I'm glad she did-I might not ever have realized…" I suddenly looked up at him. "What do you feel about me being loup-garou?"

"I was getting to that part, I think its great."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, you've always felt like you should be one…it was your dream and now its true. Of course I'm happy for you."

"Then will you do something for me?"

"Of course Charlie, any-" I stopped him by pressing my lips roughly to his, letting my body disolve against his as I wrapped my arms around him.

"Charlie? What are you-?"

"The first time," I paused in the act of kissing him. "The first time I spasmed-the first time I felt like my body wanted to stretch itself apart was when I was…getting excited with you-I need to see if I can do it again."

"You want to use me to change?" Jacque looked at me doubtfully but he had promised and I didn't need to tell him twice. "What do you want me to do?" Was all he asked.

I smiled. "Relax, breath, don't think about it and kiss me. I'm pretty sure you can figure out where to go from there." I crinkled my nose and laughed at the expression on his face but he kissed me.

And then I was in his arms and pressed up against the tree and his lips were moving against mine so fast and sure I new I would change…what was that saying "when great passions are aroused…"

It happened when I felt the lengthened talons of his right hand move down my back through my shirt and a quivering started in the base of my spine. I felt my bones shaking but I never stopped kissing Jacque. I felt the fingers tangled in his hair lengthen, I felt the bones in my joints pop as they were wrapped around him. It hurt but it was oh-so-freeing, and then it came, when my skin exploded and I fell on all fours looking up at Jacque as he changed with me and nudged me farther into the forest. My first run would be with Jacque. It seemed fitting.

It was dreadful the changes that had occurred in my life today-I didn't know if I would ever be able to look my mom or Giles in the face without thinking differently of them-but that would all be straightened out later. Right here in the wonderful now I was running with Jacque, feeling the earth under my paws and the night waiting in the distance. I smelt moss and urine and animal and leaves and all the smells of the forest and I knew I was meant to do this, be this.

Dreadful yet wonderful, yeah that sounded about right.

**Well that was long awaited wasn't it? **

**I have an announcement about some of my stories: **

**I'll be tying up the loose ends of this one within two chapters and then it will be completed. But New Generation (the BoC sequel) will be going on for at least another 26+ chapters. I'm going to change Part of a Park to completed as I don't have anymore one-shots for it right now unless anyone has a particular request for a point of view they want to hear from. **

**I'm going to be editing BoC, not adding to it just fixing any errors and taking out some unnecessary author's notes. I'm going to also be starting two more stories. The first one will be about Madge and Giles and Isaac when they were young and all that went on there, its quite a poetic poignant story actually and I'm really excited to write it. I love young Madge and Giles has always been a favorite character of mine. I hope you check it out. My other new story will be in the LJ Smith section and I'm really excited about it. I also might do an Edward and Bella one-shot sometime soon. I know I'm already a slow updater but I'm really excited about all these other stories that are suddenly calling out to me. **

**~question for reviewers~ are there any words that creep you out? what was your favorite part of this chapter? any other thoughts about this chapter? **

**~melissaturkey~**


	12. Excitement Realized

**Yes, yes, yes, it seems like forever since I updated this particular story hasn't it?**

**But its here now, the second to last chapter if all goes as planned. Hope you enjoy this "exciting" little piece. I know I enjoyed writing it :D melissaturkey **

**Disclaimer: I don't own loups-garoux but I do own the original characters I created for this story. **

**In other needs to disclaim: this chapter contains mature themes but because its no more than any teen experience or conversation I'm not going to change the rating. This is just a forewarning! :) melissaturkey **

**A Little Too Excited **

**Chapter 12: Excitement Realized **

**Charlotte**

I ran until I couldn't run anymore, Jacque right by my side. I couldn't believe how aware I was of everything all around me; the sights, the smells, Jacque's heavy breathing beside me. I finally slowed, somehow knowing I'd ran all the way across Green mountain valley. When I stopped and turned to see Jacque's sides heaving, his tongue hanging out, I wanted to tease him that he was out of shape. But when I parted my jaws the only sound that came out was a strangled sort of bark-yelp. I realized that in this form I had no speech. And I didn't know how to change back.

Jacque seemed to guess my predicament and stood before me as if to demonstrate. It was as I watched a look of pure relaxation pass over his face and the first hints of his transformation back to man that I realized that when he changed back he would be completely naked. Careful Jacque must not have considered this.

I smiled, or whatever the wolfish equivalent was, and waited for the transformation back with a mixture of anticipation and a little too much more excitement than was probably warranted.

When Jacque was in his human skin he said, "Just relax and let your body will it to happen. Try it."

I was still amused that he hadn't comprehended he was standing there naked before me. But oh well, I bet he'd realize the situation when I changed back.

I took a deep breath in and out and willed myself back to my normal, very human form and felt my limps reacting. I felt my legs becoming longer, my paws shifting to hands and claws to fingers, my spine straightening and my red-brown tail receding into nothing, and my pelt giving way to bare skin.

My heart pounded a loud disjointed rhythm when I opened my eyes to see Jacque standing there speechless.

"I was wondering when you'd catch on," I tried to make my voice casual and nonchalant, even with my heart trying to beat itself out of my chest. I walked closer to where he was standing.

"Charlotte…" It was all he said.

"Yes?" I asked my breath hitching just the slightest.

"You're jailbait, you're jailbait, you're jailbait, you're jailbait, you're jailbait." He said it over and over in a mantra.

I laughed the weird tension I'd felt surrounding me gone, "You just keep telling yourself that monster."

"You want to go home?" He asked abruptly and hopefully.

"Nope, not yet-I still want to explore some… aspects of being loup-garou…"

"Charlie." Jacque's tone was disapproving.

"Where are we?" I asked to distract him, even though I thought I had a pretty good idea.

"Looks like the other side of Green Mountain Forest." Jacque awkwardly tired to step behind a tree to hide himself. I just followed him around the other side.

"I can't believe I ran this far." I said with a smirk, enjoying the guilty look on Jacque's face when he glanced down my body before returning his gaze back up to my face.

"Yeah, uh, well I think since it was the first time you changed and all you have more uh…energy."

"You kept up with me." I pointed out.

"Yeah, well, I'm in pretty good shape."

I remembered what I had planned to tease him about when I couldn't speak and laughed, taking my own glance up and down his body, though of course mine was slower and when I looked back up at him I didn't look guilty. "I see that."

In some weird way we had ended up circling each other around the tree. I couldn't take it anymore; I pounced and tackled him to the ground, ending up straddling him around the abdomen, with my hands on his chest.

My Monster began his jailbait chant again.

"You know, your main reason for not giving in to…excitement is gone now. I'm not just a fragile human anymore."

"Yeah, but your not completely loup-garou either."

I just looked at him.

"Weak argument, huh Angel? Especially after today…"

"Yeah, pretty weak."

"You know that's not my only argument. Last time I checked you're still sixteen, and I'm still 21."

"Yeah, but you're forgetting a little something." I said, a little condescendingly, and kissed him lightly.

"Oh yeah? And what's that?" Jacque's voice seemed to drop an octave, and became instantly huskier and darker.

"Everyone knows I'm loup-garou now…and by loup-garou laws…I'm an adult." In response to his, my own voice lowered to a whisper.

"Oh yeah…" Jacque moved to pull his arms around me, lightly resting his hands on my lower back.

"Any other great arguments?" I lifted an eyebrow.

"Well there's always the practical one…"

"Which is?"

"Charlotte, you can't just jump on someone whenever the opportunity arises, not when you're miles and miles from protection." He had on one of his "bet ya can't beat that" expressions.

"You could always just pull out."

"Charlie!" Jacque sat up, plopping me on the ground in front of him, between his legs-not exactly his intended plan I could see.

"What! I do have lot of sexually active friends, you know. I know all the ins and outs- no pun intended-about…prevention."

"Charlie!" He exclamed again.

"What?" I laughed, pushing him back down and kissed him. "You can't tell me the thought of having sex didn't cross your mind when you realized we were both naked and alone on the other side of the woods together."

"Charlie," His voice was softer now. "You know I did, it's just-"

I kissed him.

I kissed him with all the force of all my pent up energy.

I kissed him with all my excitement of finding out I was loup-garou.

I kissed him with all my shock at finding out that Giles Delvin was my real father.

I kissed him with all the tenderness I felt towards my human father who raised me.

I kissed him with all my confusion over my mother.

I kissed him with my uncanny sense of forbidding this morning.

And I kissed him with all my love for him that welled up every time I thought of him, with the love I felt when I saw his face or heard his voice.

And I kissed him with all the love that I wanted to show him and share with him.

I put everything I had in those kisses and I think he felt it because when he said my name it was in a very different tone, one soft and longing and loving, "Charlotte."

That's when I knew it was really going to happen, right here, right now, and somehow I wasn't scared. I loved Jacque and after all... I already knew he could get me excited.

**Review! :D mt**


	13. Home

**A million years later (or three years without my exaggeration), and I'm finally finishing all my old stories and starting new ones! **

**I realized I had left this story a bit dangling. The end of the last chapter resolved Charlotte's frustrations with Jacque but it never resolved her issues with her mother. Charlotte and Madge have an interesting relationship, and so did Madge and Giles. I never really got the chance to let everyone see the somewhat sad beauty of all that, but I am now! **

**So here it is! The final, long-awaited chapter. **

**Disclaimer: If you're wondering what this story is, you might want to start from the beginning and read my stories Blood OR Chocolate and Blood or Chocolate: A New Generation, Part 1. This story follows minor characters I created for those stories. **

**p.s. I don't own Blood and Chocolate : )**

**Chapter 13: Home**

After everything that had happened, it seemed almost too easy, or too hard to go home. Jacque drove me, and walked me right up to the door. There was nothing to fear now. It wasn't as if my mom could tell me I couldn't see a loup-garou. It wasn't as if she didn't have so much to explain to me herself.

"I love you," Jacque kissed my forehead and held me close before I went inside.

"I know," I smiled up at him. If there was one thing in this world I was absolutely sure of, it was Jacque.

"Call me when you're through. If you need to, you can crash at my place…if it gets that bad here."

"It won't. I'm not really mad. You think I would be. It's not exactly the easiest situation. What does one do when they find out their mother has been hiding not only their parentage but their species?" I mused, staring at my front door, mustering the nerve. Once I went in there, there was no going back. We had to have this out, my mom and me. I couldn't run and hide in the woods. Well I suppose I could but that would be a bit counter-productive.

"I just want you to know my door is always open," he squeezed my hand.

"That eager to get me back in bed?" I teased.

"You know it's not that," he smiled with a mischievous glint in his eyes though.

"Alright, go, I have to do this alone."

I kissed him once more, quickly before opening the door to enter my home.

Madge Grant was waiting for me in the living room.

It was different from all the other times my mom had waited up for me, sitting on the couch. This time she seemed older, calmer, and much more restrained. She seemed at peace. Everyone was right. I did look so much like her. Sure my eyes were blue, my hair had a reddish tint in the sunlight, and I was loup-garou, but I was built like her; shorter, small natural curves, the shape of my mouth, nose and cheekbones. She even, once upon a time, was a bit like me in spirit. I could see that now.

We didn't speak for what felt like ages. Finally she smiled, "You changed didn't you?"

I knew she didn't mean emotionally, though I had changed that way as well. "Yes, a few hours ago."

"And you and Jacque…"

She didn't have to say that either. Sometimes moms just knew. How was still a mystery to me, but they knew. "Yeah we did."

"Come sit down, and I'll explain," she gestured to the couch beside her.

For a moment I thought she meant she was going to explain psychic mom powers.

"Alright," I took a seat, suddenly more nervous than before.

"Your father, Isaac," she felt the need to clarify, though I knew who she meant. "Is that greatest man in the whole world, and I love him, now more than ever. He has stood by me through-everything…everything I could have possibly put him through. There are not words to describe how much I don't deserve him. There is not a single part of me that doesn't know that, especially now." She was crying. My mom, who always screamed and ranted, was sitting there silently sobbing.

I reached out to take her hand, "Mom."

"We were always friends. Isaac and I. We were inseparable as children. I was a crazy kid. I just did whatever I wanted, because I knew my very best friend would always be there to catch me," she took a deep breath and blew it out slowly as if to stop the quiet stream of tears rolling down her face. "We started dating in high school, but he was always so much smarter than me. Graduation came around and he was accepted into an amazing school. So this time, he was ready to leap off and I had to stay behind. I had met Giles, just shortly before Isaac went away. He was so strong and young-looking then, and every bit as awe-inspiring as he is now. He was so wise and great, and as awesome as I thought I was at the time, I was such a fool in front of him. Everything I did seemed to go wrong, but somehow he ignored all that. Somehow, when Isaac was miles away missing me, Giles Delvin and I fell in love."

I bit my lip, wanting to ask so many questions, but knowing this was the only way she could get it out.

"We had a perfect year. I loved Isaac but with him away, there was only Giles in my head and I couldn't…Our relationship was always a secret, even then. I had a crazy mother too," she smiled at me, and I couldn't help smile back at the irony. "And there was always Isaac. I could never completely forget about him. He was always this great ignored space between Giles and I, no matter how perfect it was. Isaac came back for the summer and he could tell something had been going on. Giles and I had a huge fight the night after Isaac came back, and we both said horrible, terrible things to one another. We ended things horribly, and we never spoke again after that night. He had told me that if I wasn't his he wouldn't be able to look at me. I had told him that I never wanted to see him again anyway. Isaac and I fixed things and a month later, when I found out I was pregnant, Isaac dropped out of school to stay in Green Mountain Valley with me and the baby, you."

Mom took my face in her hands and it was only then that I realized I crying too.

"The math was off of course, there was no way it could be his, but Isaac said he loved me no matter what, and asked me to marry him. He took over the grocery store, and we started our life together. I never told Giles, though I knew he had to know. I couldn't face him telling me he couldn't bear to look at me, or sending me away and telling me it was impossible. Because it was supposed to be, Charlotte. It was supposed to be impossible. That's why we weren't as careful as we should have been. Loup-garou and humans are not supposed to be able to have children together. But then again Loup-garou aren't supposed to resist aging like the loup-garou in this valley seem to." She paused to wipe the tears from her own face.

"Everything about us was impossible, but it was right at the time, Charlie. I can't explain to you how normal and right and perfect it felt at the time. It wasn't just one of my stunts to prove I was braver and cooler and more amazing than everyone else. If it was that I would have told everyone. No, I was just enjoying the one time when what I was doing felt natural."

"How come you never told me? All this time, and you never said a word. You just kept pushing me away from them."

"Because ever since then I've been trying to bury it all. That time of my life was my greatest sin against your father and I thought if I kept you from it…If I could just pretend that loup-garou meant nothing to me, then eventually it would be true. But I love him. I still love Giles. Isaac is the love of my life, but Giles…If there is a such thing as soul-mates, then he's mine. Even ignoring him all these years, in this small little town, I was never really rid of him. There are just certain people who get a hold of you and time and distance and age mean nothing. Giles is that.. And after all this time…"

She'd talked to him. I could see it now, she had to have. I'd never seen her more peaceful or serene. It seemed so bizarre that the day my entire family should be falling apart, everything seemed to be falling perfectly into place.

"After all this time, we finally had it out. After you left the store, and Jacqueline had been banished, I went to him, with your father's blessing of course. I went to him and, honey, it was-" She started crying silently again. "Today has been one of the best days of my life. I got to not only speak with him, but I got to touch him and cry with him and tell him all about you. I got to feel his arms around me for the first time in so long, and I just can't-"

"Are you leaving dad?" I interrupted. She couldn't, not after all this time. She'd just got done saying he was the love of her life.

"No, of course not! How could I?" she shook her head slowly. "No, Isaac and I talked as well, and I'm going to take care of him. He hasn't really got that much longer now. I know he doesn't look it but he's terribly old, and its his time. Your dad knows how much it would mean to both of us if I could at least be there, near the end. Of course it will be more complicated than that, it always is, but-"

"But we'll work it out." Dad stepped into the living room from around the hall. I don't know how long he'd been standing there, but he looked entirely calm, entirely sure. "We always do." He came to sit beside Mom and took her hand.

"Okay," I nodded, looking at them both. My parents were so much stronger than I'd ever realized. My mom was a completely different person with out all that regret weighing her down. We were going to have to get to know each other all over again. If we had ever really let ourselves know each other in the first place.

"I need you to know that I love you," she squeezed my hand with the one that wasn't holding Dad's. "From the beginning, I was never angry or mad about you. I never thought you were a mistake. I regret that it meant I had betrayed your father, but never for a moment, did I regret you. You're living proof that I wasn't always this angry and scared. I was lucky enough to love two amazing men. That's what you are proof of. I'm so proud you turned out so amazing even despite all my mistakes."

"I-I love you too," I hugged her, when it seemed that was all there was left to do.

Mom sniffed back the last of her tears, "Now, I think you were going to call Jacque and let him know you survived talking to me?"

My mom and I laughed.

**The End. **

**For more on the love story of Giles/Madge read my story To Never Forget, which I'm also finally continuing on. **


End file.
